


Radikitty

by Pteriw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriw/pseuds/Pteriw
Summary: Luminiera is kind of cat-like, so Vira knows how to handle a cat. Written for Lunacru’s 2k19 Secret Santa.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Vira Lilie
Kudos: 28





	Radikitty

The captain was a strange one, for sure. They had amassed a colorful cast to join the crew; from antisocial primals to millennia-old genius alchemist, the Grandcypher welcomed almost everyone. The newest addition to the crew was no different; a young male cat they had decided to name Radikitty. Such an unbecoming designation was certainly the influence of Lowain and company- the thought made her blood boil.

Katalina had instantly taken a liking to the creature, her weakness for cute things rearing its head. The cat, however, was aloof to all attempts to get its attention and didn't like getting fondled at all.

So it became a common sight to see the cat lazily lounging somewhere on deck, and a hunched over Katalina just a few feet from it.

"Here, kitty kitty.” She called to no avail.

Watching all of this unfold, Vira couldn't help but frown. That creature was spoiled and mean, it only ever seemed to listen half of the time – and mostly to the captain.

She thought back to Luminiera and brought a hand to her chest in reminiscence. She could still feel her presence inside of her; warm and comforting. Back when the primal beast manifested herself, Vira often compared her to a cat. Luminiera had never been uncaring, unlike this creature, but maybe they weren’t so different after all?

With that in mind, she walked up to the crates it was laying on. The cat perked its ears and looked up at her as if saying ‘ _what now?’_ Without missing a beat she crouched down to meet him at eye level, holding her gaze with the feline’s. He stared back at her in anticipation, and Katalina looked at them with her mouth slightly agape. But before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on, Vira reached out her hand and gently scratched behind the cat’s ears.

The cat tensed up at first, but quickly gave way to leaning against her touch. He was purring softly and Vira felt a sense of fulfillment in proving herself right, a smug smile crossing her lips.

Marveled, Katalina scooted up closer to her. "He's not running away.” She whispered, completely in awe. As if this unbelievable sight could disappear at any moment.

"No, he's not." Vira said before giggling a little. Sometimes Katalina was fascinated by the simplest things, it was adorable.

"You're amazing Vira.” She said as she tentatively reached out her hand. The cat rubbed his head against Katalina’s hand…but only once. _What a proud creature_ , She thought. Still, it was enough to make Katalina erupt into joyous laughter, and to bring a softer, genuine smile to Vira’s face.

It all came so easy for Katalina— making her feel like she could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Two lesbians and a cat, tale as old as time.


End file.
